To the Football Frontier!
Chapter 9 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far...Let's Play Soccer!~ Summary! Story The two, Endou and Rese were asleep. Hoping to wake up early for practice. Rese, however, got up in the middle of the night. She snuck out of the house, and she brought her soccer ball along. She went to the park and started practicing on her own. "I-in order to beat Teikoku and Kageyama, we have to get stronger!" She said to herself. "We're gonna show Kageyama OUR soccer!" she added. A few hours passed. Rese decided to go back. She couldn't sleep. She was wide awake. As soon as sunrise, Endou got up, but he didn't see Rese anywhere. "Rese?!" Endou shouted. "Mamoru, stop shouting..The neighbors are still asleep!" Endou's mom said. "B-but mom, where's---Rese! There you are!" Endou said in relief. Endou saw Rese sitting on a chair, half asleep. -poke poke- "R-rese?" Endou said as he poked Rese. "Uh...Wha--...! Kageyama!" Rese said as she woke up, jumped and clenched her fists."Let's go Endou, hurry up! We'll be late for practice!" she added. "N-n-ehhh?!" Endou said, surprised. The duo left for school, along the way, Rese asked a question. "Endou.. do you wanna win? Do you want to prove Kageyama wrong?" She asked silently. "Yes!" Endou shouted in reply, with no doubts or hesitation. They arrived in school. As soon as they entered, Kazemaru was waiting for them. Another question came up. "Endou, Rese, how are we gonna participate in the Frontier..We don't have a coach?" Kazemaru asked nervously. "EHHH?!" The whole team shuted in shock. "Woah, wait..." Serra said. "When my team fought this team, I never noticed! You guys don't have a coach!" "Ehehe.." Endou said, sweating and scratching his head. "We'll find one!" Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Serra and Rese went our to find a coach. "Maaaaaaan, I'm hungry for some ramen right now...." Rese said. "Let's drop by Rairaiken, then." Kazemaru said. "Hibiki-saaaaaaan!" Endou shouted. "Hey, Endou." Hibiki replied. "Five bowls of hot ramen, please!" The five were speechless as they saw the five bowls of delicious looking ramen. "So, Hibiki-san..." Endou said, chewing his food. "You played soccer before, right? For what team?" "Ohohoho, Endou, you'll find out sooner or later." He replied, laughing. "Can you be our coach, then?" Rese asked. "Y-yeah! We're in need of a coach, now, to participate in the Football Frontier!" Kazemaru said. "Eh, Football Frontier..." Hibiki sad, unfocused. "Hehehe, no, I'm too old to be a coach!" "Pleeeeeeease?" Endou asked. "Let's have a contest, then." "Contest?" "Yep. You shoot 3 balls, if I catch all of 'em, you're our coach; on the other hand, if I don't block a ball, even one; we'll never talk about this again." Endou said as he stood up. The six arrived at a soccer field. "Bring it, Coach Hibiki!" Endou said confidently. "Ehehe, Hibiki-san's not our coach yet, and Endou has the guts to do this.." Rese said, sweating. Hibiki gave the ball a powerful and accurate kick. Endou managed to block it. "Well, first one, blocked!" Hibiki smiled and kicked the ball, much more powerful then the previous one. Endou narrowly blocked it. "Wheeew, second, blocked!" Hibiki was ready, he didn't back down. Again, he gave it a powerful kick, far stronger then the previous ones. "Woah! Endou!" The four, Serra, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Rese said. "...! Goddo Hando!!!!" "That's...The technique Daisuke made The technique only he could use!" "All three, blocked!!~ Welcome, Coach Hibiki!!~" Endou and the four said. "Hey! We found a coaaaaach!!!" Endou shouted. "NOW, LET'S PRACTICE!!!!~" On that note, a few days have passed! It's the start of the Football Frontier at last! To their surprise...their first match is against.....! __________________________________________________________________________________ That's ch.9!~ I hope you like it! Comments and suggestions are always welcome! "Maaaaaaan, I'm hungry for some ramen right now...." XD Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!